


Still Life

by WhoopsOK



Series: The Dollhouse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Commentary, Dean in Panties, Dollification, Dolls, Headcanon, Human Sex Toys, Kink, Objectification, Other, Submission, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "Castiel would be an antique bisque doll, for show, almost like a statue."(Or, the one where the author thinks way too hard about dollifying Team Free Will.)





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the kink university dollification video a while back and got to thinking about what sort of dolls Team Free Will would be.

The Gallery

Castiel would be an antique bisque doll, for show, almost like a statue. Dressed up in something fancy, not necessarily like a suit, but like ancient formal wear. Something with multiple layers; robes and sashes. He would be made to stand somewhere on display, maybe in a room among other beautiful things while people come around and comment on how handsome he is, maybe even touch him. He wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t even move unless his owner—the _Curator_ —adjusted his position. His check-in would be someone holding him by the face, asking for a number of blinks and if he gives anything other than that number, he gets adjusted.

If he were to speak, he would recite things. If his throat is touched, he will start telling a story he knows by memory, particularly stories about a fish that God had very big plans for. However, he would prefer to stay quiet. Perhaps he’d hold his hands out to catch the ashes from the stick of incense in his teeth.

He would probably find the process more relaxing than arousing. All he is meant to do is sit/stand there—which he can do quite easily—and he will please his Curator and get praised for it. But he wouldn’t be particularly opposed to being “brought back to life” with sexual contact, a la sleeping beauty. Having his clothes removed and being stimulated, but never enough, not until he “wakes up” and says “please”. He’d be human again once he comes.

 

The Workbench

For Sam it sort of depends. He would either be a ball joint doll or some sort of toy robot, depending on what he was feeling that day, but always for fun.

If he was feeling more submissive: he’s customizable, his hair can be braided or decorated with clips, his face made up to look more toy like. He’d be dressed up like a big ol’ ken doll, handsome and uncomplicated. He might have preset voice lines that correspond to places he’s touched, “ _I love you_ ” “ _You’re beautiful_ ” “ _I’m all yours_ ”, sweet things. He’ll be still and let himself be played with, without comment other than when someone pushes his ‘check-in’ button and he says anything other than “Play with me” so they know he needs something else.

If he was feeling toppier: a pleasure bot, a fuck machine. He’d probably be more inclined towards fetish gear than the others, like wearing a black latex suit and gloves, maybe even a cock ring (if he even used his own cock and not a toy). If he’s feeling particularly extra, maybe a collar that lights up to enhance the robo aesthetic. He’d speak lines too, “ _I am for your pleasure_ ” or “ _Would you like to use me?_ ” or “ _Would you like me to use you?_ ”

Maybe he’d have buttons to indicate where he’s meant to be working his “Owner” over. He responds to commands for speeds/intensities; Lo, Mid, Hi. He would use himself to get someone off and do his damndest to come on command only after they had (or at least they would pretend it was on command, it’d be close enough). Like Cas, his off switch is being allowed to come.

 

The Toy Box

Dean would be a rag doll. Or a blow up doll. He… he likes wearing panties, ok?

He’d get the lace and bows, the soft colors. Long dark eyelashes and painted kewpie lips, red splotches on his cheeks. He’d get girly panties that in no way hide how aroused he is and match his thigh-high stockings. His dresses would be frilly and short, a petticoat underneath. He _might_ even wear heels, since he wouldn’t need to stand once he had been activated.

It would take a while to dollifiy him for a scene, stroking him and telling him he isn’t a person, he’s a doll, he’s just got to let go and give in, that’s all he is. No duties, no responsibilities, no mind, he’s just a doll to be played with, etc, over and over until his eyes go lax and so does his body. He’d flop where he was pushed and just lay there. If his hand is squeezed he’ll say “ _I’m your pretty dolly_ ” when he’s in a good space or “ _I’m a dumb dolly_ ” when he needs something to change.

He’d probably need direct contact more than the others, but he’d still enjoy the aspect of doing exactly what someone wants, which is basically just lay there and take it. But also, physically speaking, the idea that he doesn’t need to move to feel good would do it for him. Just lay there, that’s all he has to do, just stay where he’s put and his owner will get him off. Squeezing his hand, “I’m your pretty dolly, I’m your pretty dolly, I’m your pretty dolly” so they know to keep going. Dean’s off switch would be after they’ve come and cuddled, allowing himself to be undressed/cleaned and given the duty to clean his doll clothes.

Like he’s putting her back on the shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…I hope you do something silly and it makes you happy!
> 
> So! Initially, this was all I had written on Team Free Will as dolls; I just wanted to throw my shower thoughts at the internet. But! Then I got to thinking about Dean a little more in depth and things got out of hand, and oh, well, this is a going to be a series. Dean’s fic is finished and coming up next, but I intend to do something for Castiel and Sam eventually, too, because what is self-control anyway? 
> 
> Any thoughts? Questions, comments, concerns? You’re so far away! How are you today?


End file.
